This application claims the priority of German Patent Application, Serial No. 101 52 625.3, filed Oct. 25, 2001, pursuant to 35 U.S.C. 119(a)-(d), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates, in general, to an adjustable rotary device for a horizontal injection machine for turning mold halves or molded articles between the mold mounting plates about a vertical axis. The invention also relates to an injection mold machine equipped with such a rotary device.
A rotary device of this type is described, for example, in International patent application no. WO 01/10624 A1 and includes a base plate and a turntable rotatably mounted on the base plate. The base plate with the attached turntable are mounted on a machine bed of a horizontal injection molding machine and can travel in axial direction between a moveable mold mounting plate and a fixed mold mounting plate. The turntable carries in operation a third mold plate, a so called swivel plate with mold halves, for interaction with respective mold halves of the moving and fixed mold mounting plates. A reliable operation of the injection molding machine with swivel plate requires a precise positioning of the swivel plate with respect to the fixed and moveable mold mounting plates. As a consequence of manufacturing tolerances, this demand cannot be met to a sufficient degree.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved rotary device for horizontal injection molding machines, obviating prior art shortcomings.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a rotary device for a horizontal injection molding machine includes a base plate, a turntable supported on the base plate for rotation about a vertical rotation axis, and an eccentric structure for displacement of the turntable in horizontal direction.
The present invention resolves prior art problems by providing an adjusting capability for the turntable with respect to the vertical rotation axis.
According to another feature of the present invention, the eccentric structure may be composed of two interlocking eccentric rings, whereby the rotation axis of the turntable extends through the interior of the eccentric rings. Suitably, one of the eccentric rings is rotatably arranged with respect to the other eccentric ring.
According to another feature of the present invention, the base plate may include a bearing member for supporting the turntable, and a shifting plate, with the eccentric structure disposed between the bearing member and the shifting plate.
At operation, the position of the turntable and thus of the swivel plate which is mounted on the turntable is surveyed with respect to the fixed and moveable mold mounting plates, and subsequently the eccentric structure is adjusted by a suitable tool so that the vertical rotation axis of turntable is shifted until the swivel plate reaches a desired position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a horizontal injection molding machine, includes a machine bed, a first mold mounting plate fixedly secured onto the machine bed and carrying a mold half, a second mold mounting plate adapted for traveling relative to the first mold mounting plate and carrying a mold half, and a rotary device arranged between the first and second mold mounting plates and including a base plate, a turntable supported on the base plate for rotation about a vertical rotation axis, and an eccentric structure for displacement of the turntable in horizontal direction.